


A Carload of Flowers

by This_is_not_my_Penname



Series: Royai Week 2018 [18]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Flowers, Roy bought his lieutenant a bunch of flowers cause he loves her, Roy got drunk, Royai Week 2018, Scene rewrite (sort of?), and she needed to be loved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 04:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14947620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_is_not_my_Penname/pseuds/This_is_not_my_Penname
Summary: Written for Royai Week Day 6: Photo PromptRiza wakes up to a hallway full of flowers from the Colonel.





	A Carload of Flowers

Riza stared in awe at her hallway. Apparently, her “favorite florist” had made a late-night delivery. She didn’t know whether to laugh or call him up and angrily demand an explanation. She had no use for flowers. No room for them either.

Still, the gesture was nice. She saw a few of her favorites tucked into the plentiful bouquets. Wildflowers, lilies, daisies… Roy certainly was a gentleman. She picked one up and brought it inside. It was a good thing she had woken up earlier than usual. She didn’t want to upset her neighbors, even if she had no idea how she would get them all into her small apartment.

It was the fifth bouquet she moved that held the note. It fluttered to the floor as she lifted the flowers into the air. Curious, she stooped and picked it up. The cardstock it was written on felt sturdy in her hands, and she smiled as she saw Roy’s elegant handwriting, cramped as it was on the tiny sheet.

_ To my loveliest Lieutenant, please forgive this nightmarish mess of flowers you see before you. Like I said, I got quite drunk, and I could think of no one more deserving of such a gift. I hope you managed some sleep last night, and that whatever monsters haunt your dreams, you know you are safe with me. I hope to see you soon. _

_ Colonel Roy J. Mustang _

Riza smiled softly. Roy was an idiot, but he was her idiot. It was incredibly risky, him showing up here, even if they didn’t speak. She thought back to Selim -- no, Pride’s warning. How they were always watching from the shadows. Still, there was nothing against the rules about leaving several thousand cenz worth of flowers outside someone’s door. It would be easy to brush off. The Colonel was drunk. They were childhood friends. There was nothing between them. Nothing Pride could do about it.

Pride. The first Homunculus. Roy didn’t know. Riza blinked. This was a war. The Colonel needed every scrap of information he could get his hands on. She took a deep breath. She’d have to get him the information somehow. It could be a matter of life and death.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think in the comments below!


End file.
